


you are all that i adore

by rozalty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun runs a fan account, Chanyeol is a music producer, Everyone else just kinda shows up, Fluff without Plot, Instagram, M/M, and there's a lil bit of angst, barely any plot, but let's just go w it, but not a lot, honestly idk what i'm doing w this, so plot actually happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: byun baekhyun runs a fan account for the popular music producer and composer park chanyeoleveryone else is just there for the shenanigans(based off an astro fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbinsonesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916445) by [moonbinsonesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie). 



> there's a soap couple fic like this for astro that i've been reading non stop and i was just thinking that i'd like to try this format with my favourite exo couple in the world

**❤ 5,102 likes**

**parkchanyeolishot** my man looks better than yours...jk i wish he was my man

_view all 63 comments_

**luhans.baozi** look at that little smile how adorable

 **luhans.baozi** not as adorable as my hannie but still

 **galaxy_fanfan** is it true that he's my height?

 **parkchanyeolishot** he's only a couple cm shorter than you, @galaxy_fanfan

 **d.o_kyungsoo** you're a giant compared to everyone @galaxy_fanfan


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all baekhyun wants is to be noticed by his idol crush chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying i'm sorry
> 
> also i've been trying to use their actual instagram handles for each character so if you noticed some changes that's why

****

**❤ 3,130 likes**

**parkchanyeolishot** i'm sitting at home staring at this picture of @real__pcy and kai and i'm just swooning bc chanyeol's laugh is precious just ugh

_view all 41 comments_

**d.o_kyungsoo** kai looks... _really_ good with blonde hair, wtf

 **zyxzjs** how do you even find dorky pictures like this they're adorable

 **dancerkai** @d.o_kyungsoo you're not so bad yourself, small one

 **hztttao** o.O i think that's actually kai's account baek that's awesome

 **galaxy_fanfan** it's funny that a famous dancer sees this but not the idol you tagged in this post

 **d.o_kyungsoo** @dancerkai i can't believe you stalked and liked all my selfies what is wrong with you

* * *

 

**d.o_kyungsoo**

| _baek_

| _baek he's flirting w me what do i do_

**baekhyunee_cbx**

_are you talking about kai |_

_bc you gotta go for it my dude |_

_have you seen his abs?? |_

**d.o_kyungsoo**

_| ..._

_| no_

_| but i'm not asking him for a picture that's stupid_

_| wait i can go stalk his instagram_

**baekhyunee_cbx**

_lemme know when you do |_

**d.o_kyungsoo**

_| HOLY SHIT_

_| BAEK_

_| HE'S RIPPED_

_| I JUST_

_| I WANNA RIDE HIS THIGHS_

**baekhyunee_cbx**

_tell him that then |_

_silly |_

 

* * *

 

**❤ 61,583 likes**

**dancerkai** it's a day off today what should i do

_view all 596 comments_

**real__pcy** talk to that cute boy that you met on here that you won't shut up about

 **suho_official** seriously do what @real__pcy says because i'm so tired of being kept awake just to hear about kyungsoo

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @d.o_kyungsoo you're welcome

 **d.o_kyungsoo** me

 **dancerkai** @baekhyunee_cbx i don't know who you are but i love you

 **dancerkai** @d.o_kyungsoo what does that even mean

 **real__pcy** @suho_official i can't believe you still live with this bozo

 **d.o_kyungsoo** @dancerkai i'm answering your question

 **suho_official** @real__pcy ikr?????

 **dancerkai** ... @d.o_kyungsoo um what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so baekhyun both has a fan account and his personal :)
> 
> the bit in the middle was snapchat but i'm keeping their usernames the same to stay consistent lol
> 
> lemme know what you would like to see next!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally a post from chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having too much fun

****

**❤ 67,214 likes**

**real__pcy**  @suho_official just got sexiled by @dancerkai so we're hanging out in my studio doing absolutely nothing what's up with you guys

_view all 815 comments_

**baekhyunee_cbx**  you just look so good all the time wtf how can one person be so photogenic

 **7_luhan_m**  yeollie you're so precious i'm gonna be there soon

 **chen.cbx**  @baekhyunee_cbx you do realise what account you're posting this comment from right

 **real__pcy**  i could say the same for you @baekhyunee_cbx, especially with your most recent comeback

 **xiumin_cbx** @baekhyunee_cbx you're in trouble now

 **baekhyunee_cbx**  @chen_cbx @xiumin_cbx fuuuuuuuuuuu

 **baekhyunee_cbx**  @real__pcy i just thanks a lot

* * *

 

**❤ real__pcy and 27,230 others**

**baekhyunee_cbx** when you accidentally reveal how much you love @real__pcy...i can't help it cute boys kill me every day

_view all 423 comments_

**xiumin_cbx** if it makes you feel better i get killed by cute boys every day too

 **zyxzjs** you're such an embarrassing friend i can't believe this

 **real__pcy** please don't die...we haven't even met yet

 **dancerkai** hey btw thanks for introducing me to your friend

 **chen_cbx** @xiumin_cbx first of all it's different bc you're actually dating him and secondly baek we kinda need you to live for this group okay

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @real__pcy you're such a dork fine message me we have to meet

 **oohsehun** hyung you're so embarrasing omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not only has it been revealed that baekhyun is part of the trio group cbx but luhan and chen and sehun finally make an appearance


	4. Chapter 4

**❤ real__pcy and 43,134 others**

**baekhyunee_cbx** filming a cbx special...can't wait for you guys to see!

_view all 351 comments_

**oohsehun** are your legs showing in that obvious dress you have on? bc your legs are the only good part about your body

 **dancerkai** do you think you could get soo to wear a dress?

 **real__pcy** you look so pretty baekhyun-ssi, so photogenic it's amazing

 **xiumin_cbx** you better not be posting mine or chen's pictures you hoe

 **d.o_kyungsoo** @dancerkai in your wildest dreams, little boy

* * *

 

**❤ baekhyunee_cbx, xiumin_cbx, and 78,675 others**

**chen_cbx** so @baekhyunee_cbx, @xiumin_cbx, and i all finally got to meet @real__pcy after hearing baek talking about him nonstop

_view all 541 comments_

**real__pcy** it was a pleasure meeting all of you! i hope you had something to look forward to @baekhyunee_cbx ;)

 **7_luhan_m** i'm screaming my bao zi looks so good baby awwwwwwwwww

 **zyxzjs** jongdae-yah, your hair looks so good...i'm coming back from beijing like pronto i miss you

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @real__pcy check your snapchat then handsome ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna keep this marked as complete bc honestly one day i'm just gonna stop posting to this lol

**❤ xiumin_cbx and 51,042 others**

**7_luhan_m** this selca is from our first date we've grown so much anyways happy seventh anniversary to @xiumin_cbx aka my little bao zi i don't know what to say because honestly i'm just happy he's kept me in his life this long

_view all 632 comments_

**baekhyunee_cbx** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MY FAVOURITE HYUNGS!!!!!!!!!!

 **zyxzjs** you guys don't even look like you've aged ever are you sure this wasn't taken yesterday?

 **zyxzjs** also happy anniversary i'm so happy for you guys!

 **d.o_kyungsoo** happy anniversary but wtf is @xiumin_cbx face i don't understand

 **xiumin_cbx** asdfghjkl baby i love you so much you're literally my everything also i'm picking you up at the airport later

 **real__pcy** you guys are relationship goals i love this

 **galaxy_fanfan** miss you a lot @xiumin_cbx han won't shut up about you and it's adorable anyways happy anniversary and i'll see you soon?

 **oohsehun** you two are such dorks hyung happy anniversary!!

 **hztttao** seven years!??!?!??!?! holy shit! happy anniversary ge!!!!!!!!

 **dancerkai** this is such a precious picture

 **suho_official** i can't believe it's been that long since you started dating happy anniversary!!

 **xiumin_cbx** @d.o_kyungsoo fuck you man and @galaxy_fanfan i miss you too :( we'll facetime!

* * *

**❤ xiumin_cbx and 125,563 others**

**7_luhan_m** (he's going to hate me for this picture but here goes) so as some of you may know, i was coming back to seoul to see my bao zi and celebrate our seventh anniversary together. he said he would pick me up but he texted me saying that @baekhyunee_cbx and @chen_cbx were going to get me instead because he wasn't feeling well. obviously, i was disappointed but only a bit because minseokkie's health is important. i returned to the cbx dorm with baek and dae and was greeted with this picture when i went to put my things into his room. now, i got into bed and cuddled with him until he woke up, and minnie said he was feeling better, but we decided to have a night in for our anniversary instead of going out. after this i also proposed, we both cried (i'm not ashamed to admit i cried really hard), and we spent the rest of the weekend in bed just being with each other.

.

.

.

he said yes by the way. @xiumin_cbx is my fiance and i love him

_view all 7,315 comments_

**galaxy_fanfan** you're such a dork i love this picture han i'm so happy for you

 **hztttao** i'm crying too what this is adorable

 **oohsehun** @hztttao i'm not surprised you cried they're fucking cute together

 **xiumin_cbx** i can't even bring myself to be mad at this picture because you just brought me to tears again lu fucking han i love you baby i'm excited to be married to you

 **suho_official** @galaxy_fanfan now it's your turn

 **baekhyunee_cbx** I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS POST

 **real__pcy** you guys are such relationship goals congrats!!!!!1

 **dancerkai** this is the sweetest thing i've ever seen

 **d.o_kyungsoo** i believed han cried but i'm shocked that minseok hyung did congratulations!!!

 **chen_cbx** hyung is growing up i'm so proud of you two

 **zyxzjs** i told you he was gonna say yes han i had no doubts. also i'm really happy for you

 **galaxy_fanfan** @suho_official i'll propose when you stop trying to get out of meeting my parents

 **7_luhan_m** @xiumin_cbx i love you too sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a xiuhan mood oops
> 
> is this fic just a placeholder to keep you all in my grasp until i start posting chapters for my fantasy au exo fic? if you answered yes then you are correct
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suddenly had muse for a new chapter oops
> 
> hope everyone had a good holidays!

**❤ baekhyunee_cbx and 63,928 others**

**real__pcy** byun baekhyun is the best because he just got me a puppy for a late christmas present. thank you @baekhyunee_cbx!!!!

_view all 4,583 comments_

**7_luhan_m** that's so cute, what's his name?

 **oohsehun** this is the dorkiest thing i've seen you guys are so in love

 **baekhyunee_cbx** you're welcome yeollie!!!!! he's adorable, i almost wish i didn't give him to you!

 **d.o_kyungsoo** fuck already

 **real__pcy** @7_luhan_m his name is toben :)

 **zyxzjs** such goals i love this so much

* * *

 

**❤ real__pcy and 82,936 others**

**baekhyunee_cbx** this cute puppy fell asleep on my sofa (with toben). who's the cuter puppy? @real__pcy

_view all 3,854 comments_

**hztttao** you guys are puppy parents that's so cute! i'm v happy rn

 **dancerkai** how aren't you two dating oh my goodness

 **suho_official** @galaxy_fanfan let's get a dog

 **real__pcy** obviously you are, @baekhyunee_cbx

 **chen.cbx** SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD I JUST ASDFGHJKL

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @real__pcy you wanna fight buddy let's go

 **d.o_kyungsoo** like i said, /fuck already/


	7. Chapter 7

**❤ real__pcy and 4,729 others**

**parkchanyeolishot**  he's literally just so perfect i can't even rn ilysm @real__pcy

_view all 38 comments_

**hztttao** you can just feel how much baek thirsts for this man

 **real__pcy** i really like this picture, wow. where on earth did you find it?

 **galaxy_fanfan** you're so obsessed, holy shit

 **luhans.baozi** get married already jesus fucking christ

 **dancerkai** look at my best friend the fucking dork

* * *

**❤ baekhyunee_cbx and 89,274 others**

**real__pcy** guess whose dressing room i just snuck into... (tbh i'm a little obsessed with this cutie) @baekhyunee_cbx

_view all 381 comments_

**d.o_kyungsoo** gay

 **suho_official** are you dating yet?? ANSWER MY CALLS

 **baekhyunee_cbx** i was expecting a selca of you bc you said cutie in the caption, not sure why it's of me

 **chen.cbx** @suho_official you're just lucky you don't live in the same dorm as baek let's just put it at that

 **7_luhan_m** how cute. i watched this comeback stage and my baozi looks so good w his ring on w o w

 **real__pcy** @baekhyunee_cbx slumber party at my house? ;)

 **xiumin_cbx** fucking gross. @baekhyunee_cbx pls go to his place tonight i don't wanna hear what i heard last night again

 **chen.cbx** @xiumin_cbx shut tf up you're just as loud as he is


	8. Chapter 8

**❤ real__pcy and 631,255 others**

**baekhyunee_cbx** so not only did @real__pcy write @weareone.cbx a song for us to perform at the winter olympics, but they actually allowed us to do a collaboration stage with our friends to perform it??? i'm kinda in shock right now, not gonna lie. thank you @olympics for inviting us to perform, it was truly an honour to represent our country!!

_view all 73, 184 comments_

**real__pcy** thank you for inviting me to perform with you, baek

 **chen_cbx** i can barely believe it myself i'm shaking and i may or may not be crying

 **oohsehun** thank you for inviting us to perform with you!!! i stg that was so much fun, wow

 **zyxzjs** i'm sorry i couldn't join you guys, i've been so busy lately it's crazy. i watched though, i'm so proud of all of you. @chen_cbx you did amazing baobei i love you

 **galaxy_fanfan** so proud of you guys, couldn't take my eyes off of @suho_official, you look good babe

 **xiumin_cbx** i love you baek and i love you @chen_cbx and that was insane oh my gooooood

 **hztttao** @oohsehun since when did you get so hot

 **suho_official** that was amazing baek i had a lot of fun!!!!! @galaxy_fanfan if that wasn't enough for you i'm proposing myself dammit

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @real__pcy you wrote us a song to perform at the olympics of course i'm inviting you to perform it with us. thank you so so so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their olympics performance makes me cry every time i watch it i'm such a proud mama


	9. Chapter 9

**❤ galaxy_fanfan and 78,439 others**

**suho_official**  so remember how i was complaining about him not proposing?? turns out he was just waiting until we got to minseok-hyung's wedding. i don't know how this man puts up with me but i love you to the ends of the universe and back, @galaxy_fanfan

_view all 6,039 comments_

**real__pcy** FINALLY HOLY SHIT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!!!

 **7_luhan_m** is that why you left the reception early? congrats!!

 **chen_cbx** holy shit holy shit mom and dad are getting married

 **hztttao** idk how you put up w @galaxy_fanfan yourself hyung bc i had to deal w his frantic ass tryna find the perfect ring for you for a solid y e a r but anyway congratulations

 **galaxy_fanfan** @hztttao shut up brat

 **galaxy_fanfan** but he's right i wanted it to be perfect okay? i love you too baby i can't wait to marry you

 **baekhyunee_cbx** god they're so cute @real__pcy can we be this cute

 **dancerkai** @real__pcy @baekhyunee_cbx you two are already that cute now shush also congrats hyung i'm so happy for you

 **xiumin_cbx** at our wedding even my god i'm really happy for you guys though i wasn't expecting it to happen so soon!!

 **oohsehun** i'm the only single person in this friend group what

 **hztttao** you just said i'm right ge omg plus @oohsehun we'll be single together

 **real__pcy** we better be that damn cute @baekhyunee_cbx i'm never letting you go as long as i live

 **oohsehun** you're not part of this friend group you're just here

 **baekhyunee_cbx** i'm holding you to that @real__pcy

 **d.o_kyungsoo** i can hear moaning from here @real__pcy @baekhyunee_cbx pls tell me you're not typing and fucking at the same time

 **baekhyunee_cbx** @d.o_kyungsoo ;)

 **hztttao**  you hurt me deeply @oohsehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked this!
> 
> as always i will happily take requests on [tumblr](https://rozalty.tumblr.com/ask) :)
> 
> also check out my ongoing demigod series if you're into vixx, exo (duh), b.a.p, monsta x, and block b [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/953865)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this chapter

**parkchanyeolishot** i think i fucked up and i don't know how i just . . . i might not be active for a while. i'm sorry

_view all 47 comments_

**luhans.baozi** baek please talk to me you're scaring me ,,,,

 **d.o_kyungsoo** you didn't do a goddamn thing wrong please stop worrying

 **sehun_enthusiast** gege what happened ?? i'm worried about you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i will happily take requests on [tumblr](https://rozalty.tumblr.com/ask) :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure what i'm doing here but anyways we're gonna see what happens


End file.
